Forever Is A Long Time
by babeelove
Summary: It was just another day in the world of Los Angeles except in the apartment of Mick St. John, was a visitor. An inhuman visitor. JosefxOC. MickxBeth
1. Chapter 1

It was at 9 o'clock sharp that the deserted corridors were echoed with the heels clicking against the carpeted floor. The female character was carrying a doggy handbag and pulling behind her a suitcase. She stopped at the last door in the quiet corridor and turned to stare at the closed door. It had been a few years since she last stepped foot into the apartment but even when she did, she hadn't stayed long. It was always on the move for her and her canine companion that had begun to whine being cooped up too long in the handbag. She smiled down at the friend in her hand as she hummed a happy tune while lightly pressing her fingers over the keypad of the number lock.

The alarm was switched off and she smiled, twisting the handle on the door, she pushed it and stepped into along with her belongings making as little sound as possible although she knew there was no one awake at this time of the day. It was way too early for the owner to be awake. She placed the handbag slowly on the floor and the white West Highland Terrier jumped out of the bag and did a little trot around before he sat his bottom onto the floor wagging his little tail as he breathed heavily with his tongue sticking out at his owner. She smiled down at him and closed the door, turning the security back on, just in case. She carried her suitcase in hand and her friend followed behind her, jumping delicately up the stairs that led to the bedrooms.

Of course, on the upper level, there were two bedrooms. One where the owner slept in and another for a guest, which he rarely at all have over. The bathroom was downstairs and would be shared between the two during her stay. She sighed at the clean and dust-free room, sighing in memory and content at the feeling of being home. Setting her suitcase near the doorway and she collapsed onto the bed not caring about changing but just snuggling under the covers to catch up with jetlag.

Her friend jumped onto the bed and crawled over closer to his owner, she smiled and kissed his head before pulling him closer to her body and closing her eyes as she felt the soft pillow under her head and her eyes drifted shut from the lack of energy she had.

* * *

When the sky had darkened with the moon out shining as the sun settled away on the other side of the world, shining down its rays of harm and good, Mick St. John awoke from his slumber. It wasn't abnormal for someone like Mick to sleep all day during the day and awoke at night. It was necessary for him to live. He slept naked in a freezer. His room consisting of a freezer in the middle of the cold room. A small walk in closet was built into the room seeing as it was the main bedroom.

The moment he stepped out of his "bed", he could hear her steady heartbeat as well as smell her blood pumping through her veins. He smirked at the familiar scent as he picked up some decent clothes before heading downstairs to the bathroom and letting his guest rest. He walked down the stairs smiling lightly at the knowledge that she was back, home at last. He heard a familiar whining and faint clawing. Mick chuckled and walked over to his kitchen area to see the white terrier clawing at the cupboard that he knew his food was in there.

"Yeah, yeah Pongo, you just can't wait to eat can you?" Mick asked jokingly at the dog as it jumped slightly and wiggled its tail side to side quickly in happiness at seeing Mick. Mick bent down and opened the cupboard as Pongo the dog, happily stepped back a few steps and watched through his blue eyes as his owners friend opened a can of dog food and placed it in his favourite bowl before him. Mick rubbed the soft fur of Pongo and headed to his bathroom for the quick shower before starting a day of work.

Pongo happily ate his food, munching away at the mashed meat from his silver bowl as his ear twitched lightly at the sound of soft footsteps approaching him. He barked a small happy one as he saw his owner. She smiled down at him affectionately. Getting out of her jeans and shirt, she was dressed in just a large oversized shirt from Mick. It was normal that Mick's shirts would go missing sometimes in the morning.

"Did Micky wake up and feed you? You're such a hungry dog, sometimes I think you're overfed, why don't you ever get fat?" she questioned the dog strangely as she stared at it with a raised eyebrow while scratching Pongo behind the ears. "Hmm...let's have Chinese shall we?" she questioned Pongo again and was responded with a bark. Taking that as a yes she strode over to the phone beside the couch and dropped herself on there, her legs delicately cross over each other on the couch. "Damn..." she cursed as she remembered leaving the phonebook upstairs on her bedside table.

Pongo watched as his owner run up the stairs quickly and gracefully to retrieve something as he was unsure seeing as he was only a dog. His nose twitched at the unfamiliar smell of someone in the apartment. Pongo bared his canine teeth at the stranger sitting on the armchair looking smug but of course he didn't know that just he was a stranger and that was enough. Pongo barked and snarled at the stranger in warning. The stranger looked at the dog and raised his eyebrow at the canine.

"Pongo, down," Mick spoke in command as he came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a blue shirt as he was drying his hair with a towel. "Pongo, sit," he spoke again. Pongo whined hearing Mick command it and sat down still staring at the strange man suspiciously. If he posed a threat, Pongo would not hesitate to attack. "Don't you ever hear of knocking?" Mick questioned the man sitting there smirking but confused at the same time.

"No Mick," he replied back as his eyes shone with amusement at the scene before him, "When did you get a dog Mick?" Mick rolled his eyes as he sat opposite his friend throwing the towel beside him on the couch. "And whose the human upstairs?" the man asked again raising his eyebrows up and down. Before Mick could answer the voice upstairs interrupted him

"Hey Micky! Can you call Chinese for me and Pongo? I can't seem to find that damn phonebook the last time I left it here!" the man chuckled at the nickname she had given Mick. Mick groaned inwardly but reached over the phone and dialling the number he had remembered. "Pongo! Where the damn hell did you take my bra?" the same voice shouted down to the dog as it whinnied with its head under its paws on the ground. The man chuckled and listened carefully as Mick ordered Chinese just like asked.

"It'll be here in fifteen," Mick spoke as he heard her come down still wearing his shirt. He rolled his tongue along his teeth as he watched her walk over gracefully to him and his friend, "Is that my shirt?" he asked pointing a finger at the clothing she wore. She grinned and nodded twirling around for him to see clearly. "Are you going to return it this time, Gabrielle?" she pouted childishly as she stood before him with her hands on her hips.

Gabrielle Sawyers was a young woman. She looked no day older than 20. Her flawless lightly sun kissed skin along a petite body, much like a pixie. She had long curly brown hair that seemed to look like she had it professionally done every day to get the curls so perfect and almost even. Her eyes were round and brown showing only of mischief and childishness. Her pale pink lips were curved into a sly smile as she stood before Mick and his friend who she had yet to acknowledge.

To the view of Mick's friend, it was a good view. He got to see her toned legs that showed from the shirt seeing as it reached her thighs. Her petite feet and long slender legs. Her hips were a perfect size compared to her body. She was wearing one of Mick's blue shirts and it did match her nicely. Her slightly messy brown hair was hanging around her shoulders as she stood straight and sexy. Gabrielle Sawyers was a beautiful young woman and she knew how to get what she wanted with her looks and attitude.

"But Micky, I look so much better with your clothes than you do!" she whined childishly at him as she bit her lip and look down at Mick who rolled his eyes but couldn't stand to deny that it was true. True, he was older than her but perhaps not by much as it seems. He sighed at her and she grinned at him turning around swiftly on her heels to face the new face, "Hi, I'm Gabrielle, nice to meet you," she spoke smoothly as she waited for his hand to connect with her in a mannered greeting.

"Nice to meet you Gabrielle, I'm Josef Kostan," he spoke smoothly just as her while he reached for her hand and instead of shaking it, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles like a gentleman. Gabrielle nodded feeling crept out about his 17th century manners and reached for her hand back while she wiped his germs on Mick's shirt that she wore. Mick chuckled with laughter seeing the surprised look on Josef's face.

"Anyway, Micky, I'll let you talk to your friend and drink. Pay for the Chinese for me while I shower, ok?" Mick nodded mutely as Gabrielle smiled and walked up the stairs humming a happy tune again. Pongo barked happily seeing no threat to Josef but wasn't comfortable about being around the stranger so he jogged after his owner as she now skipped up the stairs humming happily, acting almost too childish. Josef stared amused and curious as to who she was and why she was living with Mick St. John. Curious, he turned to his long time friend and raised the question,

"Why is she here? Not that I mind, she's a beautiful woman but why is she here? A little young maybe?" Mick just rolled his eyes at his women and money obsessed friend. It was odd how the two were complete opposites but were the best of friends.

"She's someone I know for a while now. Drops by every now and then but doesn't stay long," Josef nodded slowly about to voice his questions again but Mick continued, "She's actually 60, if she would have still been living," he added but Josef frowned at hearing that. 60 if she still was living but she had a heartbeat and smelled human.

"She has a heart and smells human," Mick nodded at the statement and they silently watched as Gabrielle skipped down the stairs again and into the bathroom without giving them a side glance as she still hummed some crazy tune that she made up again. Pongo still followed her but now jumped up to cuddle beside Mick seeing as his owner was occupied.

"She's an Immortal, she died when she was 20 almost 40 years ago and her immortal bloodline worked up and here she is now. Looking lively and young as she was when she was 20."Josef nodded understanding how immortals works. They didn't die of old age and wouldn't age a day older from the day they died. It was like they were vampires but in a different sense too. They didn't need blood to survive or slept during the daylight. They acted just like a human would die besides aging and dying of diseases. "I met her 30 years ago one night here. She's been travelling for a long time now,"

"Just by herself?" Mick smiled and stroked the fur of Pongo as he curled up beside Mick's legs nicely. "Oh with Pongo here?" Josef asked referring to the dog that was being shown affection from Mick who smiled

"Something like that. She has to change dogs when the old ones die you know but it's always the same breed and the same name too," Josef smirked seeing how interesting Gabrielle was. "Don't do what you're thinking, Josef," Josef defended himself with a snort

"I was not. I was thinking she's a lovely character," Mick rolled his eyes as his friend's pathetic excuse. He knew Josef long enough to know what he was thinking about. Gabrielle was a girl he didn't want Josef to mess around with like a play toy. Gabrielle had lived for 60 years but she was still young at heart. She had died at 20 being foolish and still in college but yet her death had been terrible. Someone like her shouldn't have died like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gabrielle had woken up, alone in the house. Mick wasn't anywhere in sight and it was just only 8.24 pm. Gabrielle frowned having not hearing the light breathing of her companion or the pitter patter of Pongo's paws along the wooden floor.

"Pongo! Here boy!" she walked through the small apartment wearing just Mick's shirt again like it had always belonged to her. Her frown increased when she had searched every corner of every room in the apartment. From her own bedroom to the bathroom to Mick's room. "Where could you have gone?" she grumbled to herself raking a hand through her brown hair, freeing any knots and tangles. Gabrielle noticed the piece of paper taped to the door as she stood there frowning in thought. Her eyes traced each word carefully and feeling a lot of weight was lifted from her chest. She rolled the paper into a ball and threw it into the bin when she walked into the kitchen.

"Mick took Pongo out to relief of the boy's business," at the thought Gabrielle laughed to herself. Mick being near an animal? That was a miracle. She hummed her happy tune and began looking through the fridge. A dozen of eggs. A carton of milk almost going off. Some cabbages and carrots that looked almost rotten. Gabrielle frowned deeply unsure of how she was going to live in this apartment like this. She grabbed two eggs and turned on the frying pan, adding a tinge of oil.

Gabrielle continued humming unaware that the front door had opened as she swayed her hips slightly left to right and round a bit. Her movements were graceful and perfect, dancing like a professional. She rolled the omelettes onto a green plate as she turned off the stove and turned around preparing to eat her night-breakfast. Gabrielle gasped slightly as her brown eyes widened seeing the stranger in her temporary home.

The mass of curly blonde hair looking smooth and shiny. The beautiful appearance of the woman standing before her was stunning. Her brown eyes were met with penetrating blue-grey eyes in which held some confusion and hurt. Gabrielle smiled and set her plate down on the bench and approached the confused woman.

"Hi, I'm Gabrielle, you're...?" the blonde woman frowned and cautiously reached towards Gabrielle's outstretched hand preparing to shake it with her. Gabrielle turned to look at the door as it opened and she heard the familiar patter of paws along the floorboards and Gabrielle grinned bending down to wait for the approaching companion. "Hello Pongo. Did Micky take you out? It's sweet of him, isn't it boy? Isn't it?" she cooed at Pongo as she rubbed his face and lifted him up so their noses touched.

Mick walked into his house chuckling as he heard Gabrielle coo to her dog like it was her own child but in some way Pongo was. His movements stopped and the smile dropped from his lips as he took notice of Beth Turner standing in his apartment looking confused. Gabrielle dropped Pongo onto the ground again slowly and stroked him one last time before watching the dog run upstairs.

"Beth, you're here," the blonde woman in which Gabrielle had heard Mick call her Beth, nodded. Mick cleared his throat as he pushed his hair behind his ear in a habit again, "Gabrielle, this is Beth Turner, she's the reporter for BuzzWire and she knows about Josef and I," Gabrielle smiled and turned over to face Beth stretching out her hand again

"It was rude of me before, sorry about it. I'm Gabrielle Sawyers, it's nice to meet you Beth," she spoke in her perfect harmonic voice as Beth blushed faintly at the attention she was gaining from the brown haired goddess in front of her. Beth locked her hands with the smaller hand in front of her and smiled back in return although she was still confused at why Gabrielle was wearing Mick's shirt and how they had known each other for her to live here like this.

"It's nice to meet you Gabrielle, sorry to ask but how do you two know each other?" Beth asked unable to hide the strain in her tone from Gabrielle who had picked it up instantly with the flash of emotion in the blonde haired female. Mick hadn't picked it up and glanced at Gabrielle who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked back at Mick. The two friends stared at each other.

Gabrielle smiled at Beth and said in a soft tone that made Beth smile faintly

"I'll let Mick explain things to you, I have to get ready tonight," with a last dazzling smile, Gabrielle trotted up the stairs as Beth watched the younger female. Beth frowned when she saw the swish and flick of the short shirt that belonged to Mick, revealing the red underwear that Gabrielle was wearing. Mick's eyes widened having noticed that Beth's heart beat had just increased. He mentally groaned and pushed Beth gently towards the seats.

Beth turned to face him and gave a little cold glare. The front door opened revealing a grinning Josef. The grin was wiped off as he noticed the tense atmosphere. He slowly closed the door and looked between the glaring Beth and solemn looking Mick. There was a soft humming upstairs as well as occasional barking of Pongo.

"Hmm...I think I'll go see what Gabrielle is doing right now." Josef said retreated up the stairs quickly with his inhuman speed. He didn't want to be in between a woman when she was angry. It was never a pretty sight, Josef had come to known through his 400 years being alive.

He found Gabrielle lying on her bed wearing a short black skirt with a spaghetti string top. Her top had drifted upwards slightly revealing her toned stomach. Josef could feel himself salivating at the sight of flesh being exposed to him by such an attractive woman.

"What's going on Mick?" the two had heard Beth question Mick from downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry Mick. It was my fault that she's angry with you, isn't it?" Gabrielle asked looking sad like a lost child. Her hands were resting on her laps as she was now wearing just a simple light green dress. Josef tried holding back his laughter as he sat in the armchair opposite. Mick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Gabrielle and shook his head with a small weak smile,

"No sweetie. It's not your fault, in fact--" Josef rolled his eyes at Mick's pathetic explanation of the problem. Gabrielle looked like she was close to tears. The poor girl really thought it was her fault. Pongo was running over to his owner. His paws patting along the wooden floor and he whined against Josef's leg as he watched his owner pout almost in tears.

"Oh for crying out loud Mick! Look Gabrielle, it isn't your fault that Beth is angry with Mick. He can't talk properly with his girlfriend," Gabrielle smiled at Josef and nodded wiping those tears that welled up into her eyes. Mick rolled his eyes but nodded at his friend's explanation of the situation. Gabrielle stood up and sniffed she clapped her hand to her thigh at Pongo and he ran over to her, running his head against her smooth leg.

"Oh Pongo, I can't take you out tonight, I've got a date and a half," she said slowly narrowing her eyes in thought. Josef and Mick looked up at the girl who was plotting something to herself. Mick frowned wondering if she was going to do something wrong. Pongo barked happily and watched as Gabrielle skipped and hummed to herself grabbing her purse on the kitchen top and out the door not uttering a word to the two vampires sitting there staring lost and confused at the brown haired girl.

"So whose taking care of Poncho?" Pongo growled at Josef who got his name wrong, "Oh sorry, Pongo," Josef said rolling his eyes as the dog jumped in joy. Mick laughed and patted his best friend on his shoulder before straightening his leather jacket and checking if the keys were in there,

"Sorry Josef but I have to go explain to Beth, you are going to," before Josef could protest about the decision made Mick had already left using his super speed and escaping out of his own apartment. Josef growled inhumanly and stared down at the dog who stared back up at him looking confused and innocent.

"Leave me with Pongo...that's great, the both of you," he muttered to himself and kneeled down to pick up the dog who was still staring at him with those wide blue eyes of his. "So Pongo, what is your master doing at this time?" Pongo barked and Josef wasn't sure if he knew where she was. He felt the dog's wet and rough tongue against his cold cheek and he almost gagged but he held it being a respected 400 year old vampire. "Don't do that again," he warned the dog as it whined in Josef's arms.

Mick sat in his car, looking up at the window in which he knew Beth would be behind. He could see the bright light emitting from her apartment. He was nervous as to heading into the apartment and explain to her why Gabrielle was there.

"This is pathetic, I'm a vampire and I'm nervous to talk to a human," he mumbled to himself. Mick rested his forehead against the steering wheel and groaned to himself. He caught the sweet honey scent and sat up straight again, "Gabrielle, what brings you here?" he asked trying to sound normal and pretending to look like he was cruising around. Gabrielle giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Mick, you're going to explain to her what really is going on, but you're nervous," she teased him with that glint of naughtiness in her brown eyes. Mick looked over at her and frowned. There were times when Gabrielle Sawyers was smart and other times, she just acted like a five year old. He sighed, sagging his shoulders and nodded defeated. Gabrielle giggled again and patted her friend on the shoulder, "It's alright just go up there and tell her the truth...but I really want to know, what did you guys talk about when Josef and I were upstairs?"

Mick flinched inwardly as he remembered the memory so fresh.

"_What's going on Mick?" Beth had asked Mick after they watched the little show that Gabrielle had not known she had given them. Beth was hurt and confused as to why there was an attractive young woman in Mick's house, wearing his shirts. It was just unbelievable, anyone would have just started a fit and left the house heartbroken._

"_Beth, it's not what it looks like. Actually, it is, no, that's not what I meant!" Mick said getting his words stumbled over one after the other. Beth frowned, her fingers wrapped around the handle of the bag she had over her shoulder. Her manicured nails were digging into the material of the bag. She couldn't believe Mick had cheated on her._

"_Mick, how could you? How could you do this to me?" Mick looked at her confused for a moment before he realised she was talking about his commitment to her._

"_No Beth, listen, I can explain. Gabrielle and I knew long ago. She's not human, no she isn't a vampire. She's something else, we've known each other for a long time and she drops by now and then for a visit. We're really close friends," Mick said quickly. His palms were getting sweaty a bit from being so nervous. _

_Mick didn't understand why he was nervous, he had no reason to be. He didn't do anything wrong. He hadn't cheated on Beth, so then why was he so nervous as to trying to explain to Beth why Gabrielle was here in his apartment, wearing his shirt?_

"_Mick, that still doesn't explain things right," she said sadly. Her eyes were sad and filled with tears. She looked away from Mick and stepped back closer towards the door. "I think I should leave," she said quickly. Mick couldn't believe he had just let her go. After all they went through, after all the trouble and now they were together, he had gone to mess it up._

_Beth didn't wait for Mick to respond to her although, secretly she wanted him to run after her. To explain that Gabrielle was just staying overnight maybe, and then just to sweep her off her feet and kiss her so lovingly then take her back to his apartment and change her. Beth Turner had hoped, no, wished that would happen someday soon...but she knew, she knew Mick wouldn't._

Gabrielle sat there silently, her eyes unblinking staring at Mick with her lips parted in a gaping manner. She was stunned and lost at words. She couldn't believe how stupid Mick was. He had let the girl of his dreams, in a literal manner, leave his apartment through his front door just like that. A snap of the fingers and he didn't stop her.

"Why? Are you insane? You didn't do anything wrong," Mick nodded and sighed heavily. He didn't understand it himself. He didn't understand why he couldn't explain the situation right to Beth. "Well, you need to march your ass up to her door and explain things to her properly. It's better now than later," Gabrielle warned. She lifted her legs over the closed door and Mick frowned.

"You're wearing a dress Gabrielle," she shrugged looking around and then back at Mick as she jumped out of his car, her dress flowing slightly before hanging around her knees again. Mick rolled his eyes, "You're lucky, I see you as a sister, not a woman. Not that you aren't," Gabrielle laughed and brushed her dress.

"Ahh...I see what Josef means; you really suck at explaining things Micky. You better get yourself sorted out before you tell Beth the truth, properly," Mick nodded and waved at Gabrielle as she hailed a taxi with a loud whistle. Mick was impressed needless to say. Gabrielle held the door open and turned back to face Mick one last time for the night, "Good luck Micky, I hope to see her tomorrow at the dinner party," Mick looked at Gabrielle surprised.

"What dinner party?" she laughed heartedly and grinned before she got into the cab smelling of dirty leather and perhaps peanuts. Mick could see her crinkle her nose before answering him

"A last minute party. Bye Micky," she said waving out of the window and Mick watched the taxi drive off to who knows where. He sighed again and nodded getting the courage to talk to Beth. Mick got out of his car and headed over towards Beth's apartment building. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and slowly walked to her apartment door.

"This is my chance," he whispered to himself over and over again, almost looking like an insane person on the street. He was lucky there was no one there in the corridors. "Here we are," he said as he stopped in front of Beth's apartment, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Hello-oh, it's you," Beth said sadly and annoyed seeing the small smile on Mick's handsome face. Although Beth sounded to be angry and annoyed seeing Mick, her heart told her differently, it was fluttering rapidly at 120 per minute. She was wondering if her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Mick smiled at her a bit more wider and more bravely but he was nervous and scared as to the fact that he might stuff up again.

"I came to apologise about my behaviour earlier today and explain to you about Gabrielle and I's relationship." Beth heart skipped a beat pounding louder and faster. Mick flinched inwardly hearing her heart beating so fast. He felt bad for doing this to her. This was no one's but his own fault that things had turned out to be like this. It was his mistake that he was going to fix now.


	4. Chapter 4

Josef had let himself into Mick's apartment again, he was holding onto Pongo who in fact Josef had gotten close to with the previous hours he spent with the dog. _Maybe I should get a dog too._ He thought to himself as he placed Pongo onto the floor gently and sniffed the air, smelling Gabrielle's sweet honey scent and another male's. Someone with smoke and expensive cologne. Josef didn't know why but he growled from within his throat.

Pongo had noticed his new friend growling and looked over from his bowl of water. He sniffed and ran up the stairs that would lead him to his owner. He stopped and whined smelling an unfamiliar scent with his owner. Pongo saddened by the fact he couldn't greet her straight away went back down the stairs with his tail between his legs.

Josef watched the dog as he walked back over to his bowl. He heard the door of Mick's bathroom open and looked over to that direction hoping Mick could explain what was going on upstairs. Mick came out with a towel around his neck and a tired expression on his face.

"Hello Josef," Josef nodded at his friend and went to sit down on the couch along with Pongo who was curled into a ball on the armchair opposite him.

"Who's upstairs with Gabrielle?" Josef asked trying to sound casual and not seem like he cared at all who Gabrielle was spending her time with. "And why do you look so tired, Mick?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner but Mick rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes tiredly with a sigh.

"Gabrielle and her friend have been doing it for at least hours into the afternoon. I didn't get much sleep you see," Josef clenched his fists and felt a constraint in his chest. He breathed in deeply and breathed out. Mick watched his friend interestingly and spoke again, "She said we have a dinner party today, did you know anything about it?" Josef shook his head still strange about the information he just received.

"Morning boys," Gabrielle spoke tiredly with a yawn as she walked down the stairs. This time instead of wearing Mick's shirt, Gabrielle was quite revealed. She was just wearing her red lacy lingerie. Josef gulped trying to think of other things instead of a hot looking woman walking around almost naked in front of him. Mick rolled his eyes not intrigued by Gabrielle's behaviour. Josef frowned doing his best to contain his friend downstairs. "I'm getting a shower when he wakes up tell him he can leave," Mick frowned but nodded.

"You really shouldn't do that. You're breaking so many hearts with your one night stands," Gabrielle turned to face Mick and smiled faintly. Josef could have sworn he saw her wince at Mick's words but he believed he was just seeing things, "Just go take your shower Gabrielle," she nodded not uttering anything and closed the door to the bathroom. Josef looked at his friend and narrowed his eyes. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You hurt her feelings Mick, I would have never imagined you to speak to anyone like that Mick," Mick sighed and fell to the armchair as Pongo jumped off and over to Josef's side. "Why?" Mick rubbed his temples tiredly and frustrated at his actions.

"She's like my younger sister Josef, I don't want her to do things like this, it makes her look like a--" Mick couldn't finish his sentence as Josef cut in and leaned back to the couch comfortably.

"A whore right?" Mick reluctantly nodded. "And how long has she been doing this?" Mick shrugged but he remembered her visit a few years ago and she had started acting like this. He wasn't sure what was going on in her mind but he didn't want to ask in case he hit a sensitive nerve. "Ask her Mick. Really talk to her,"

Mick stared at his best friend who had always been the playboy and now here he was teaching Mick a life lesson. How ironic was that? He blinked a few times trying to let everything sink in properly. Mick nodded at Josef slowly and Josef grinned. His eyes shifted over to the male walking down the stairs looking quite doped up. He frowned at Gabrielle's choice of men.

"Oh hey," the male slurred from the drug and alcohol still in his system. Josef grimaced and rolled his eyes trying hard not to lash out at the poor human standing there. Mick smiled gently and nodded standing up, "Thanks for letting me crash at your place," Mick nodded again. The bathroom door opened and out came Gabrielle in a towel wrapped tightly around her body, "Oh hey Gabrielle," she grimaced slightly again. Josef smirked to himself knowing she was never going to meet him again.

"Hey..." Gabrielle spoke but trailed off as she had forgotten his name, or did she not even get it? She shrugged mentally and continued, "Yeah, I had fun last night but...I don't think things will work out for us." The guy although looked crestfallen nodded and left quickly. Josef chuckled at the devastated human. He smiled at Gabrielle who returned it widely, "Thank God. Anyway, I am going to change and you two better get ready for our dinner party tonight," she said before dancing her way up the stairs again.

Josef sighed quietly but was heard by Mick who turned around sharply on his heels and raised his eyebrows at Josef. Josef cleared his throat looking away, trying to act innocent but Pongo barked at him. He looked down at Pongo and tried to shush the dog.

"Josef, whatever you're feeling for her don't," Mick said seriously before he walked up the stairs too. Josef sighed and looked down at the dog wanting to ask it so many questions but he knew it would make him look insane and stupid so he didn't voice them. Josef knew he had a reputation. He slept with girls at least a different one every few days or even every night. He didn't blame Mick for pleading with him to not choose Gabrielle as the next girl in his bed.

"Josef?" came her timid voice. He looked up to see her dressed in a beautiful silky gold dress with golden heels on. She smiled at him and it lightened up the atmosphere quickly. He smiled widely at her and cleared his throat seeing how beautiful she looked in that simple dress and very little makeup. "What do you think?" she asked twirling around once for him to see her properly. He smiled and nodded walking closer to her.

"Very beautiful Gabrielle," her cheeks were graced with a pink colour as she blushed from hearing Josef's comment. Gabrielle felt so shy around Josef, it was like High School all over again. She looked up at Josef as he looked down at her slightly. He wanted to reach out and hold her face while he kissed her hungrily but passionately. However, Josef controlled his inner beast. He cleared his throat and Gabrielle looked at him strangely, noting his strange behaviour this evening, "Well, I should head back home to change and get something to drink,"

Gabrielle nodded reluctantly and watched as he left the apartment. She didn't want him to leave but he did. She didn't want to be alone anymore but she was. And Gabrielle knew that she would be, for a long time. She couldn't commit herself to another long term relationship anymore. She just wasn't ready for one even if **that** had happened so many years ago.

Gabrielle Sawyers was forever scarred from the past and she couldn't let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good evening, I'm Tony and I will be your waiter for tonight," Tony smiled at Gabrielle as she giggled and brushed her curly hair over her shoulder revealing her bare shoulder. Josef frowned as well as Mick who rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "What would you like to order?" Gabrielle smiled and looked down at her menu flipping it slowly with her manicured fingernails.

"Tony, I would like a dish of smoked fish with rice on the side," she said smiling and closing the menu in front of her then looking over at Josef who was staring at the menu with no interest. Gabrielle nudged him with her foot from under the table as he grunted and looked over at her. Mick and Beth watched the two strangely. "What would you like Josef?" she asked sweetly and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Josef cleared his throat before looking up at the waiter with a "Josef smile"

"I'll just get beefsteak," Tony nodded and wrote down the order as he turned to look at Mick and Beth. Beth was still browsing through the menu unable to decided what to eat. She was unsure how she was going to pay for all this. The price was high and it wasn't her type of restaurant to attend to.

"I think Beth would like...stir fry vegetables and seafood pasta, Tony. And Mick, he would prefer a simple dish of spaghetti bolognaise," Tony grinned at Gabrielle who smiled back sweetly and the menus were taken from them by Tony.

"Your order will be here shortly," they nodded and waited for Tony to leave within earshot.

"This place is expensive, the price--" Gabrielle scowled at Beth and she silenced herself. Gabrielle smiled again and rested her elbows on the table as Mick and Josef watched her with interest

"Don't worry Beth, I'm paying for tonight's dinner. Josef, Mick, you really need to blend. You can't be in a restaurant like this and not order anything." Josef rolled his eyes, "So what have we all been up to today?" Gabrielle asked changing the subject and smiling at her friends. Beth groaned silently as she flicked her blonde hair

"I've got boring news to broadcast, about some new club that's opening. _Le Sang_." She said imitating a French accent which Gabrielle laughed at and Josef rolling his eyes. Mick sat there wondering where he had heard it from. It was awfully familiar. "I don't want to do a broadcast about that," Gabrielle smiled and patted her friend's hand comfortingly,

"I think it means The Blood, Beth. It could be a bloodsucking club," Josef looked over at Gabrielle wondering why she was mixing in that kind of club. Mick scowled looking over at his friend.

"Gabrielle," Mick began but Gabrielle shook her head not wanting to hear his lecture tonight so he bit his tongue to silence himself. Beth frowned again, she was still unsure about Mick's feelings towards Gabrielle but Beth knew Gabrielle didn't like Mick in that way. She seemed for lenient towards Josef. Since the two seemed alike. "I don't want you going to that club anymore," Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at him almost in a threatening way.

"And why not? I am old enough to do as I wish Mick. You have no right to tell me what to do or not." She spoke harshly at him. The words cut Mick deeply. It tore at his chest and broke his mind. He winced clearly as Gabrielle spoke to him. She frowned at herself for hurting Mick like that. It came naturally, she didn't like to be told. "I'm sorry Micky," she apologised softly. Her head lowered and eyes trained at her fingers as they laced with each other. "I know you're just worried about me that's all but I'm fine. I know what I'm doing," before Mick could speak again Josef interrupted.

"May I ask Gabrielle," Josef began looking at Gabrielle who nodded and smiled at Josef sweetly, "Why is it that I haven't seen you around Mick's apartment?" Gabrielle giggled and blinked a few times, the memories of recent events before slowly fading from her memories.

"I haven't been visiting Mick for a while and when I do I usually stay a couple of days before I'm off again. I've been to many countries. France, Germany, Australia, China and of course most states of America but I've decided to stay here for a while until...I'm bored of it and move along somewhere else," Josef grinned and nodded. Beth smiled seeing how lucky Gabrielle was being able to travel the world like that. Having so much time on her hands as well as the beauty forever. Mick, however, noticed the strain in her sentence as she spoke. She was hiding something and he knew it. He planned to figure it out being the P.I he was. It was time for him to investigate on his own friend and if Gabrielle ever caught him, he would be living through Hell.

"Thank you for dinner Gabrielle," Beth said politely as she slipped into her jacket. Gabrielle smiled and shook her head. "It's getting late and I should be heading home now, I've got work tomorrow," Gabrielle smiled and kissed Beth on the cheeks before waving.

"I'll be home soon Gabrielle," Mick informed her as he stood there beside Beth who was slightly shivering from the cold. He noticed and hurried his goodbyes to his friends before helping Beth into the warmer temperature of the car. Gabrielle and Josef watched as the car drove off. Gabrielle sighed as she closed her eyes. Dinner didn't go as she planned. She didn't plan for Mick to notice her slip ups and she didn't plan to be interrogated later on at the apartment.

"Josef?" her voice timid as she asked Josef who was standing beside her waiting for his car to arrive. He hummed telling her to continue, "Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to face Micky tonight, he'll ask questions," Josef looked at her and cleared his throat as he adjusted his tie. Gabrielle looked up at him hopeful with those round brown eyes and he couldn't resist, just couldn't.

"Of course Gabrielle, it's fine," she smiled at his words and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest not noticing how he stiffened slightly and became tense at her warm body against his. Although it made him feel better. Feel more humane to say the least. In other words,

**Josef Kostan liked Gabrielle Sawyers**.


	6. Chapter 6

"That doesn't make any sense, just to let you know," Gabrielle spoke quietly on her phone. She was back at Mick's apartment after Josef dropped her off before he left for work. Mick had yet to wake up and Gabrielle was glad for that. It would have been suspicious if he was awake as she took this call, "If you hear anything else, call me," then she hung up breathing out deeply.

She turned as she heard Mick coughed from behind her. A smile plastered on her lips as she forced it on, playing the part for Mick to see that everything was ok, although it wasn't.

"Morning, well good evening is more like it but how did you sleep?" she asked quickly but not suspiciously. Her heart beating at the same pace as it always had. Mick stretched his aching body and nodded as he ruffled his messy hair.

"Where were you last night? You didn't come home," Mick asked as he ripped the packet blood and poured it into a glass. Gabrielle smiled as she stood up and gracefully walked over to Mick.

"At Josef's. Nothing happened for the record, I know what goes on in that mind of your's Mick." Mick looked over at Gabrielle, inspecting for any marks, there was none as well as no scent of Josef on her. He sighed and nodded as he gulped down his drink.

"You avoided me last night didn't you?" Gabrielle winced slightly as he mentioned it again. She had figured he would ask her but she couldn't avoid him forever, he was her best friend. She loved him. "Gabrielle, I just want to know why. You're not like this. Please tell me why." Gabrielle couldn't look at him. She knew if she looked she would tell him why.

"Mick, I have to go. I've got a date with someone right now," before Mick could speak of anything, Gabrielle had rushed out of the apartment and away.

She stood in the chilly night of Los Angeles, rubbing her bare arms up and down for the friction of warmth that it would give her. Gabrielle felt the tears rising in her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt Mick but it was better if he didn't know. It was better if he didn't get hurt in her mess.

"Gabrielle?" Gabrielle snapped from her thoughts and looked up at the concern look in Beth's eyes. She smiled faintly at the blonde haired beauty and breathed in deeply and out so she forgot her worries, "Are you alright? I've been calling your name a few times," Gabrielle chuckled nervously and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I was really in thought before and I just had an argument with Mick," Beth frowned and patted her new friends on the shoulder in comfort as Gabrielle chuckled and smiled. "It's alright though. Well why don't you head up to Mick and I'll go to my date," she spoke casually giving Beth a little push into the building. Before Beth could utter her word, Gabrielle was already in a cab and driving away.

"How strange..." Beth commented to herself as she watched the cab disappear around the corner. She turned around only to bump into Mick's chest. Beth gasp and steadied herself as well as her rapid heart beating, "Mick! You scared me! Don't ever do that again," Mick chuckled and apologised with a smile.

"I'm sorry but what was strange?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her. Beth looked back up at him as she was calm again.

"Gabrielle acted so strange before." Beth swore she saw Mick flinch at the mention of Gabrielle's name. Somehow she knew there was more to the two than just close friends. There was something big and deep about them that they didn't want anyone else to know. Beth smiled though and looked over at Mick again with a fake smile, "Are we going to the club now?" Mick nodded although his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

Gabrielle told the cab driver to stop, she didn't know where she was but frankly she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from Mick as far as possible. She couldn't leave Los Angeles even if she wanted to. What she wanted was here and she wasn't planning to leave unless she had it. Mick was getting too nosey in her business and she needed to do something about it. She needed to ward him off warn him that if he continued to pry in her business he would get hurt as well as her but if she warned him like that he would know she was hiding something.

Things were getting out of hand slowly and Gabrielle didn't like that. She could stay at Josef's workplace for the moment and maybe then stay at Josef's home for the remaining time of her stay but she felt bad. It was rude to do that. Gabrielle sighed and pulled the end of her hairs in frustration.

"That's it, Josef it is," she muttered to herself and headed into the direction where Josef's building was. He would definitely be surprised to see her drop by at his workplace like this as well as ask for such a favour but he should understand and not pry into her business.

She only hoped he wouldn't pry into her business like that.

"Hi, is Josef Kostan in?" Gabrielle asked the front desk woman who was filing her nails. She was wearing a short black skirt with black leggings and a white blouse that was tight and emphasised her chest. Gabrielle hid the groan and disgust inside as she watched the woman tap the keyboard with her fake nails.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Kostan?" Gabrielle felt the urge to roll her eyes as well as scream for this woman to answer her first question. But Gabrielle endured it and smiled politely

"Is Josef Kostan in?" the woman sneered at Gabrielle with a disgust look at her choice of clothes. A simple pair of fading jeans that hugged her hips not showing any skin and a t-shirt that said: hug me. "Look, I know you're doing a great job at whatever you're doing but just tell Josef that Gabrielle is here to speak to him," the woman rolled her eyes and picked up the phone and tapped on the buttons.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she turned around and waited for Josef to welcome her. Moments later as the woman hung up, Josef was walking down the hall and greeting Gabrielle with a wide smile. Gabrielle grinned back at him and walked up to him

"Gabrielle, what pleasure do I owe of this visit?" Josef asked smoothly trying to remain calm with this beauty here. Gabrielle smiled and shrugged.

"You know I was nearby and thought let's visit Josef," Josef could detect the sarcasm in her voice and he placed his hand on her lower back as they walked to his office where it would be in private.

As the door closed and they were engulfed in silence, Gabrielle sighed and ran a hand through her hair

"Josef, I need to ask you a favour," Josef looked up from her as he leaned against his table with his arms crossed. "I need to stay at your place for the remainder of my stay," Josef looked over at her confused as to why she needed to move to his place.

Not that he was complaining.

"Is there trouble with Mick?" Josef asked as Gabrielle sighed and nodded looking away. "I can talk to him," she shook her head at the suggestion.

"It's not that but there's something I'm doing Mick being the curious thing he is, is being too nosey. I don't want him hurt. Can you help me Josef?" Josef sighed but nodded as he adjusted his jacket.

"Although I really want to ask you why, I want you to tell me yourself. I just hope you aren't going to get yourself hurt by doing this Gabrielle," Gabrielle smiled with appreciation at Josef. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his chest. Josef sighed and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "When you're ready Gabrielle," he whispered into her ear and she shivered with delight at the way his cold breath hit her warm skin.

"Thank you," she whispered as quietly back. None of them dared to leave each other's arms. It was right. It felt like they belonged so well together. How their bodies lock together like a puzzle. Like they were meant to be. Gabrielle sighed once more and hugged Josef tighter to her body. Josef grinned to himself and allowed for this moment to just last longer than ever.


	7. Chapter 7

There was one thing that Josef Kostan was afraid of, well, beside not being a Vampire anymore and that was falling in love. Who would have known the great Josef Kostan, a well known man (or so people thought he was a man) was afraid of love.

After Sarah, Josef didn't want to love anymore, he was afraid, they'll only end up like her. Comatose not knowing if she'll ever wake up again. Even if she did, did he love her like that anymore? He often asked himself these questions when he was alone with nothing running through his mind.

However, even as things ran through his mind tonight, he couldn't stop thinking about love.

"Hey Josef!" he could hear Gabrielle shouting from downstairs. Josef didn't know what possessed him to call his maid and his freshies to leave. He was in need of a drink right now.

Josef Kostan was desperate for the familiar sweet taste of blood like a drug addict wanting his fix.

He could see Gabrielle flaunting her hips around as she danced to the pop beat of a song he was unfamiliar with. He watched her silently as she danced and cooked in the kitchen.

"Josef!" she called out his name one last time in vein before spinning around and gasping.

Gabrielle hadn't realised Josef was standing there looking smug with his arms crossed at his chest. She blushed faintly and cleared her throat as she attempted to shift his unidentified gaze at her. She didn't like that look in his eyes. That _wanting_ that he held when he was staring over at her.

The way, his gaze lingered on her skin. It made her body tingle with a sudden jolt.

"Josef, don't do that **ever**!" she said forcefully with a point of her index finger.

Josef laughed and nodded. He gazed at her one last time before he cleared his throat.

"So what was it that you need me with?" Gabrielle hummed and turned around to do one last thing before she set a plate out on the bench. "Well?" Josef asked losing his patient. It was hard enough trying to contain himself from jumping at her and savagely feed on her like an animal.

"I just wanted some company while I ate but..." she said as she shoved a spoonful of pasta into her mouth and chewing noiselessly. Josef smiled watching her eat like a child she was acting. "but you look kind of tensed and seemed like you **want** something,"

Gabrielle watched the expression change on Josef's face. Not only did his expression change but his body language. Josef suddenly became tensed as she had mentioned his craving. Josef chuckled trying to cover his nervousness but Gabrielle saw through it and giggled childishly.

"It's ok Josef, if you wanted to...feed. You could have said so," she said as she slid the plate and spoon into the sink waiting to be washed later on. "Although I have no idea why you send your freshies home,"

Gabrielle although didn't have that as keen hearing as vampires she swore she heard Josef mumble words along the line of:

"_I don't know why too..." _

"Come on though," she said walking over to her as Josef stood there stunned and unsure of what he was to do.

_This wasn't right._ She shouldn't be doing this. Gabrielle was Mick's friend. And now, his friend. She didn't have to do this for him. Although he was grateful but a little voice in his said kept screaming to him that it wasn't right.

Gabrielle rolled up her sleeves as she walked over to him. Josef could catch her sweet alluring scent in the air and it was closer to him. He could breath in her scent clearly and he liked it. It was so sweet and tasty that he could even taste it in the air. "Where do you want to bite me?" she asked softly as she stared into the eyes of Josef.

His eyes quickly glanced at her neck. He didn't bite anyone at the neck. It would be too risky but his beast wanted to bite her there. It wanted to have some form of intimacy with her. Gabrielle smiled at him again as she pulled the collar of her shirt downwards so he could see more of her neck.

Gabrielle slipped her arms around his chest pulling him down towards her exposed neck. She could feel Josef relax in her arm as he breathed in her smell. She could even hear Josef moan in delight faintly which made Gabrielle smile.

Even as she didn't know what possessed her to do this for Josef. She was determined to do it. She wasn't sure if she had lost her mind entirely but she wanted to please Josef not in a sexual way. She wanted Josef and her to bond closer. Maybe there was something more to them that even they, themselves didn't know. Maybe even just that flick of a second they were allowed to experience that would Gabrielle be satisfied.

Josef felt his fangs grow within his mouth, prodding at his lower lips and cutting into them as he refused to feed upon Gabrielle who was willing to satisfy his hunger. He parted his mouth as his lips were hurting from his own fangs. The smell of Gabrielle was rushing through him like a storm. It was so strong now. He could taste her at the tip of his tongue. He was salivating. He never felt this desiring so strong before. He never wanted to jump on someone and ravish them dry.

_What are you doing to me Gabrielle?_ Josef questioned her within his thoughts.

Gabrielle could feel his icy breath just at the nape of her neck near her collar bone. She could feel he point of the fangs that would soon sink into her flesh and then he would be feeding on her.

She gasped as she felt the slight sting of the fangs sinking into her. Josef grabbed the back of her head as he pushed her closer to him. Her arms around him tightened as he continued sucking on her blood. The sweet nectar that belonged to her. The only nectar that made him jump and freeze just by her words.

Josef could hear Gabrielle moan as he continue to feed on her. The beast inside him was going into dormant again. The blood had satisfied him but he was greedy and wanted more, however, Josef stopped himself. He pulled himself away from her slowly snarling in pleasure as his fangs sunk back into his upper gums.

Gabrielle felt a little lightheaded but she could handle it. She could see the satisfied look on Josef's face and smiled.

"Thank you Gabrielle," Josef spoke softly before placing his lips against her forehead. She sighed still in his arms.

* * *

Gabrielle awoke just as her phone vibrated beside the bed.

_Bed?_ She wondered as she looked around and it was the bedroom Josef had showed her last night before he went to sleep himself. _Must have brought me back here..._

Gabrielle sighed, raking her hand through her hair as she unknotted he tangles. She just wanted to lie back under the covers but she knew she had to face Mick sooner or later. Reaching over she grabbed her phone and flipping it open.

"Hello?" she asked her throat a bit clogged up but she cleared it hearing how disgusting her voice sounded.

"_Where are you?"_ Mick. He sounded distress, almost.

"Josef's house," there was no point in lying. She would smell like Josef right now. She would have his power scent all over her body as he had fed on her.

"_Gabrielle, we need to talk."_ She didn't want to face Mick this early in the day. Although it was already 6 pm. Who can blame her? She had nothing to do, no job and no family. The door opened and in popped Josef who looked brighter. Gabrielle smiled up at him as he smiled back walking over to her slowly.

"I...I'll try and get back. The--"

"_You're avoiding me."_ Mick stated bluntly as he had interrupted her but he didn't care right now. Gabrielle sighed and looked away from Josef who frowned slightly able to perfectly hear the conversation at hand. _"You're hiding whatever that you're doing and you don't want me to know about it,"_

Josef sat down beside Gabrielle on the bed.

"Ok. I'll drop by later," with that, she hung up. Flipping her phone shut and closing her eyes in a sudden wash of tiredness.

Josef grabbed onto her hand and laced his fingers with her and squeezed it comfortably. Although this wasn't an everyday thing for them since they had only just recently met but there was a connection between them that was strong.

Gabrielle squeezed back. She slowly leaned her head against Josef's shoulder as he didn't push her away but welcome her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It had been all he was thinking of as he slept last night. She was all he could think about. And it was driving him crazy.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but ever since he had tasted her blood he craved for more. He craved for her to be near him just like this. He only wished it was forever.

_What's going on?_ Josef thought to himself as he stared down at the beauty leaning against him.

_What are you doing to me?_ Gabrielle thought as she leaned against the handsome immortal.

Who knew they had been thinking the same thing. Starting or finishing each other's thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Mick was anxious. He wanted to know what was going through that head of Gabrielle's. He wanted to understand why she was staying at Josef like that.

But most of all he wanted to know why she was using her body like a bait but a bait for what?

_January 3__rd__, 1973._

_Mick was driving along the road of the highway. He had just finished a case of the disappearance of a young girl. He watched as the boring scenery brush passes him quickly but suddenly he could see a lonely figure walking along the side. He could smell the human scent radiating from her petite body. _

_Pulling beside her, he rolled down his window and stared at her as she looked frightened and confused at him._

"_Are you lost?" she looked down at him, her brown eyes widened and stepped backwards in fright. Mick stared at her confused and watched as she ran away from him. Her heart beating so fast. "Hey! Wait!" Mick shouted as he groaned loudly before jumping out of his car and running after her. "Hey!" he quickened his speed and caught up to her as she screamed and thrashed in his arms trying to get free. "Hey!"_

"_Get away from me!" she hissed out at him. Her eyes narrowed not looking afraid anymore. She looked deadly like that. Her hair was cut short to her neck as a chill blew by them. "Stay away from me! You're not human!" she screamed out at him. Her voice echoing in the silent of the night. _

_Mick stared at her questioningly. Wondering how she knew he wasn't human just with a glance at him like that._

"_How did you know?" he asked as he held onto her loosely but not loose enough for her to escape him. By this time, she had stopped struggling in his arms and stood there feeling tired and weak._

"_It's a gut instinct." Mick nodded slowly but helped her stand on her feet as she swayed slowly._

"_How long have you been walking here?" she looked up at him with her brown eyes slowly closing them._

"_Not sure," he nodded and swept her up from the ground carrying her back to his car._

Mick smirked at the walk down memory lane. It had been almost entertaining when they had met.

_He watched as the young woman tossed and turned in her sleep. Mick was tired not in a sense of being energy drained but tired in a sense of not feeding right. The pocket blood he kept was running on low. It wouldn't last him long enough and especially with her right beside him. _

"_Where...am I?" she asked wakening from her sleep. He walked over to her handing her a glass of water. _

"_Motel room. Don't worry I didn't do anything to you," she smiled at him in appreciation from his good deeds so far._

"_I'm sorry for the way I acted when we met," she spoke softly but he had heard every word clearly. Mick smiled and leaned back into his chair wondering how he should approach her with the questions that ran through his mind like a marathon. "I'm Gabrielle."_

"_Mick St. John. Why were you on the road at night like that anyway?" Gabrielle looked down at her hands that wrapped around the glass of water firmly._

"_I've been wondering around for a while. When I woke up again I was confused at first but then these people took me away and taught me things. I was scared and then ran. I've been wondering ever since. I'm not sure for how long," Mick looked at her sympathetically. He felt sorry for her. She looked so broken like that. _

"_I could help you, help you back on your feet." She looked up at Mick with wide and appreciating eyes. He smiled at her as she returned that smile._

_The two didn't know that from that moment she accepted his help, they would be become close friends. Close friends that didn't know each other's past, at least Gabrielle never told him about her past in detail just how she died. How she came to be. _

The door opening tore him from his thoughts.

"Gabrielle?" he asked standing up quickly but his face fell when Beth walked over to him. Mick didn't see the hurtful expression on her face as she watched Mick sink back into his couch. She didn't believe him that there was only friendship between them. She really wanted to but couldn't.

"Are you alright Mick?" Beth asked softly.

"Gabrielle left again last night. We got into an argument and she stayed at Josef's." Beth frowned inwardly. She just wanted to understand what Gabrielle had that she didn't. She wanted to know why Mick was so worried about her. Beth didn't know what to say.

The door opened and in walked Gabrielle. She didn't have any form of emotion on her face as she closed the door behind her. Mick stood up and used his vampire speed to approach the brown haired beauty leaving Beth feeling heartbroken as she sat there watching Mick wrap his arms around Gabrielle.

The soft barking and pitter and patter of the paws of Pongo interrupted Gabrielle and Mick's embrace. They tore apart from each other as Gabrielle kissed Pongo's nose in greeting. Mick smiled at the two and spoke softly even forgetting Beth was in the apartment with them.

"Pongo missed you." Gabrielle smiled faintly and nodded at Mick as her eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry Mick. I'll tell you. I'm willing to answer most of your questions," she said dropping Pongo to land on his feet and hugging Mick around the waist as he returned the embrace with no hesitations.

Beth watched heartbroken and betrayed.

_Why couldn't you just tell me? Why did you make it seem like there was a chance for me?_ She questioned in her mind as her heart once again broke slowly apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Parting from their hug, Gabrielle looked over to see the heartbroken look on Beth's face. She frowned understanding that look to some extent. Gabrielle stepped away from Mick who frowned feeling a little broken hearted, he parted his lips to protest but Gabrielle beat it to him,

"I'll be upstairs, but you've got something more important to do right now," she said hinting as her eyes looked away from Mick's face to look over at Beth who was still staring at the carpet. Gabrielle didn't glance at Beth as she walked up those stairs.

Mick looked over at Beth, not sure where he and her stood now. He felt as though Gabrielle really understood him. She had this aura that gave him a sense of being human.

"Beth," he croaked her name out as she looked up at him with those tear filled eyes. Swiftly he appeared in front of her, twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. "I..love you," he whispered.

Beth's eyes widened as she heard those three words. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._ Was all she could think of at the moment. Not even when Mick had led her over to the sofa and sat her down, she continued to have that blank stare in her eyes but her lips curled upwards into a smile slowly and finally she looked over at Mick who sat waiting patiently for her.

"I love you too," she whispered pressing her lips against his cold ones quickly. Instantly, his fingers curled themselves into her wavy hair and pulled her closer to him.

Gabrielle stared up at her ceiling as Pongo curled up beside her snoring as a dog would. She smiled staring over at her companion.

_Envy._

Gabrielle had always dreamt of a happily ever after since she was a little girl.

_Jealousy._

Gabrielle was clearly jealous of the relationship and passion that Mick and Beth had. She wished that she could have experienced a love like that.

_Hatred._

Gabrielle held so much hate towards the person that made her into this. She dreamt so many nights that she was able to plunge a knife through his cold heart, or better yet slice that ugly head off.

But despite those feelings of such negativity, Gabrielle felt something grow, a deep bubbly feeling that made her toes tingle and her heart beat so loudly that she felt it was going to explode!

_Love._ Or was it a _crush_?

She wasn't sure but she felt a strong feeling towards the blue eyed Josef. And with that, the thought of his name brought a smile to her lips. She felt her cheeks reddened and she squealed, kicking her legs onto the mattress and swinging her arms around like a teenager in love.

Pongo was woken up rudely and barked at his friend who had ignored him. If Pongo was able to, he would have rolled his eyes before leaping off the bed and walking over to his bed and falling asleep.

She hadn't notice he was gone until Mick knocked on her door lightly, asking if she was alright. She stared at Pongo oddly who was oblivious to her stare and answered Mick.

"Of course Micky, how's Beth?" Although separated from Mick by a wooden door, Gabrielle could see Mick fidgeting around with her question. "Micky? Is everything alright?" she asked softly not to awaken Pongo as she walked over to the door.

"Of course," Mick answered her convincingly before she could open the door. However no matter how convincing the answer had sounded, Gabrielle knew better. She knew that Mick was not really alright, she knew he was struggling with some inner argument.

She could only wish Mick was honest with her but that's the irony, who was she kidding?

She wasn't all honest with Mick herself.

She had kept one big secret to herself.

She was on her way to get herself killed, she knew that.

She was being reckless, trying to fix the problem by herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I suffered from major writer's block for this story but I'm attempting it again. Many thanks to all those who have this story on their alert! Love you all! I know this chapter is short but it's what I came up with so far after I knocked the writer's _wall_ down.

* * *

In a club somewhere, a young man danced with a young woman. Their bodies closely rubbing against each other. His breath lingering on the back of her neck. She grinned and leaned back against his hard chest as his hands ran up and down along her sides sending tingling sensations to her loins. His lips danced along her neck and shoulders as they moved to the beat of the music.

Despite the great crowd of moving bodies nearby them, they had expertly ignored everyone else but each other. Their focus mainly on each other. There was a grin on his lips as she sighed dreamily having his hands on her body. His motive was clear to himself. This young woman's mind was clouded. She believed him for the wrong reasons.

He would be her demise. He would be her death.

But the poor woman didn't know that. She knew he wouldn't be '_the one_' but at least '_some one_'. She didn't think he would be her death, her killer. Poor thing so young into the world and too easily becoming another unexplained body on the streets.

He whispered words of sugar into her ear and she nodded grinning widely as he was. She thought she was going to get laid. She **knew** she would become his next meal. Such a shame that a beautiful young vibrant woman would be seen again cold and lifeless on the cold streets.

He pulled her into the dark alleyway and before she could even give a peep of a sound, his mouth latched onto the skin that covered a vein in her neck. His fangs quickly pierced into her skin and the luscious blood flowed into his mouth quenching the thirst that burned his throat. He moaned at the rich liquid that came from the young woman. _AB positive. _It was his favourite. He didn't rush feasting from her but rather took his time.

The gasps that came from her were deaf to his ear as well as those who passed by the alleyway thinking she was getting it good from him. They didn't know and they will never know. With on last gasp, she fell limp in his arms and he frowned the ecstasy coming to an end too quickly. He dropped her body further into the alley and disappeared from sight, the only evidence that he was there was the lifeless body of the once vibrant young woman lying in the cold wet ground of the alleyway.

A shame really.

Gabrielle sighed heavily as she read the headlines of today's paper. "Another young woman was killed ya know," she announced to the P.I who was nursing his cup of blood. Mick nodded quickly reading the context of the article. "A shame she was so pretty too," she added watching Mick's expression but he gave none just nodded and hummed at her.

She knew he wasn't listening. A smile quickly stretched her lips, "I'm sleeping with Josef,"

Mick gave the same expression just nodded and opened his mouth to hum again but the words processed into his mind and he snapped his head at her, "What?" he blurted almost angry and hurt. "What do you mean you're sleeping with Josef?" he asked again.

Gabrielle laughed. "I'm only kidding Micky," she teased drinking her tea and watching Mick over her cup. He sighed in relief that she wasn't really hitting the sack with his friend. "Although I'm sure he won't mind," she teased again then laughing as Mick tensed.

"Please don't joke like that," he pleaded tiredly at her but she only laugh and stood up with Pongo following her feet. "What's your agenda for the day?" he asked casually as she slipped into a light jacket.

"Josef's. He offered me a job," she grinned over at Mick who was suspicious at his friend's actions "as his personal assistant and secretary,"

"Doesn't he have a secretary already?" Mick asked confused again. Gabrielle snorted remembering the woman.

"She was a bitch so he fired her then offered me the job," she explained picking up Pongo into her arms and placing him into the dog bag by the couch. Mick watched her cheery actions and frowned. He really didn't want Josef and Gabrielle to get too cosy with each other. He didn't want to think what would happen. "Anyways, I'm off. You have fun with your girlfriend,"

The clarification of Beth almost made Gabrielle choke and cry but she was a big girl now, she could handle it and she hid it well. She was becoming too good of an actress. Mick rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend and I'm only helping her get information about the latest murder," Gabrielle rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Have fun anyways," she repeated carrying her bags in both hands and heading for the door. Mick used his vampire speed and beat her to it, "I'm going to be late for work Micky," she smiled up at her friend who frowned down at her.

"Please behave," he pleaded as she pouted. Mick swallowed, "And be careful." He opened the door for her and breathed in her scent as she walked passed him, "Have fun," he teased her as she chuckled walking away from him to her new job. With Josef. He sighed feeling a headache forming – if it was even possible and went back into his apartment. "Women,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to rungirl60 and Bluesapphire2284 and special thanks with love to jameni and artemidoula for reviewing! You're loved!  
And here is the latest chapter!

* * *

Gabrielle placed Pongo onto the carpeted floor softly. She unzipped it and watched as her companion popped his head out to investigate. She giggled as Pongo attempted to free himself from his carry bag.

"You brought Pongo" she heard the almost melodic voice of her new boss. Josef. "I hope he is toilet trained" the old vampire watched eerily as the white dog sniffed around the plain room.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes "Of course he is Josef" she smiled up at him as he leaned himself over her desk. "besides you love him and wouldn't have him any other way" Josef wanted to deny that but before he could even speak, Pongo padded up beside his leg and barked happily at seeing the familiar vampire's face. Gabrielle giggled at Josef's expression "he likes you Josef" she teased.

Josef flashed her a charming smile "Who doesn't?" Gabrielle laughed merrily and Josef winked at her as Pongo ran off to investigate more "What did our good pal Mick say about you working here?" Josef asked casually although they both knew he was dying to know. Josef studied her features carefully. _She has beautiful eyes and a cute nose_. Josef thought taking in her face for memory. He breathed her scent in quickly remembering it forever. _Absolutely beautiful_. He sighed almost dreamily.

Gabrielle watched Josef amused as he stared at her. She could see why women would fawn over him. Josef was absolutely handsome. _Mmm delicious body and those sexy smiles_. She thought as she watched her boss._ And oh those eyes._ Gabrielle knew she could fall in love with Josef but she couldn't do that. There were too many things in her mind right now and falling in love? _Ha that would be the last thing I need_. She sadly reminded herself but a smirk came to her lips. _But just sleeping with Josef could be alright. Scratch some itches. _

"Micky doesn't like you and me together much" Gabrielle answered with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Josef rolled his eyes but couldn't help but feel hurt by his old friend "but that's Micky's own opinion, personally," she drawled looking up at him from her long lashes and Josef felt himself get drawn into her "personally I think you and I will be great" she grinned at him before answering the shrilling ring of the desk phone that interrupted them.

Josef swallowed. He finally knew Gabrielle was a minx and she was good at it. He wanted nothing more than to bend her over this desk and have his wicked ways with her. He knew she wouldn't object. Sexual tension was practically oozing out from her. Their sexual tension was so high a human could even smell it. Josef moaned quietly as images flashed quickly in his mind. Images of himself and Gabrielle everywhere in this building. _I need a drink. Bad. _He concluded as he observed his new employee.

Josef smirked and quickly appeared behind her his mouth hovering just at her ear. "Dinner tonight?" Josef felt Gabrielle lean back against him and his pants tightened. "Pick you up at 7" he added. When Gabrielle nodded, Josef disappeared so quickly into his room like a lightning flash, most likely to release his own frustration.

Poor Josef being played at his own game. Poor Josef finally becoming a victim although willingly.

Mick St. John stood under the shade watching Beth Turner as she went on her way to investigate the death of the dead body found in the alleyway. Sometimes he wondered whether the woman should consider a change in her career. Speaking of career made Mick think back to Gabrielle and her so called job with Josef Kostan. His best friend who had failed to mention that detail.

Mick was not jealous of Josef and Gabrielle getting close, no way, he was jealous of the fact that there was a greater chance of Gabrielle telling Josef of what she really was doing now living in Los Angeles. Gabrielle had never kept a secret from him before but the years apart had really changed her. She was different somehow; there was always something on her mind that Mick couldn't get right.

He sighed frustrated thinking back to his own declaration of love to Beth. Of course he loved Beth but in some way, Beth had reminded him of Gabrielle and having Beth around helped fill in the gap that Gabrielle left behind when she was away but somewhere along the way Mick found himself in love with Beth. He wasn't sure if he loved Beth because he knew Gabrielle would never love him that way in return or because he really loved Beth Turner for who she was.

_Love is too complicate. Look where it got me in the first place_ he thought back to his first wife. He was trapped in an odd love triangle. There was a time before Beth turned up in his life where he knew he was in love with Gabrielle. There was that moment in both their lives where they decided to try dating but Gabrielle didn't feel the right '_sparks_' as she had told him and they remained friends. Her feelings for him changed into sibling love while his feelings remained the same.

"Mick," Beth's soft voice broke him from the past as he stared down at her. The love in her eyes was so clear to him he felt guilty from keeping such a secret from her. "What do you think?"she asked looking back over the entrance of the alleyway that was taped off.

His mind was nowhere near this crime scene it was still trapped in that love triangle he somehow tangled himself in. Their relationship had not changed, they were still dancing along the edge but he knew Beth wanted to move forward yet she didn't want to face a reality where he might deny her love and Mick wasn't sure whether he wanted to move forward with their relationship. He wanted time to sort out his own feelings with Gabrielle. _I'm so screwed_.

"Just another feeding," he gave her a gruff answer as Beth nodded slowly. Mick winced inwardly at his answer. He was acting odd and almost giving her a cold shoulder again. He needed to get away before he made a big mistake that could jeopardize everything that he and Beth has – whatever that _everything_ is. "I'll give you a call, this sunlight is really strong," he lied as the sun was harmless today but he needed to talk to someone quickly, anyone that wasn't Beth but preferably Gabrielle.

"O-ok then," Beth replied back confused and hurt at his quick escape. Mick flashed her a smile before disappearing away with his quick speed.

He looked up at the building where he knew Josef and Gabrielle were currently in. A few vampire guards were standing guard around various points of the property giving him nods of acknowledgement as he walked pass them. He marched straight to Josef's office when he noticed that the front desk was empty and only Pongo was seen sleeping in his own little corner.

Gabrielle was giggling; he could hear her sweet laugh through the walls. "Lunch break for me Josef," he heard Gabrielle announce to her boss who readily agreed to take her. "It wouldn't a lunch if you're sitting there and staring at me eating Josef," Mick winced at the teasing tone she was using with Josef. The door threw open as Mick came to a stop, "OH! Hey Micky!" Gabrielle flashed him a grin.

Josef stood behind Gabrielle also smiling at him. Mick had to smile back. The muscles in his face moved accordingly, "Hey Gabrielle, Josef." He gave his friend a nod. Their eyes met but Mick quickly looked away and back down at Gabrielle who still grinned up at him, her cheeks slightly flush with what emotion he wasn't sure, "I need to borrow Gabrielle real quick," he informed both Josef and Gabrielle.

Josef scowled but wiped that away only nodding as Gabrielle nodded slowly; unsure of what really was going on. "Thanks," Mick flashed his friend a smile before pulling onto Gabrielle.

"Micky?" even her voice made him wanted to swoon. _Fuck_. Was all Mick could really think. _This is not going to end well for me._ He knew he didn't stand a chance but in some depressing part of him, he wanted to hear what Gabrielle thought of him, if his love for her were returned or did they have to stop at a certain point and for him to move on? "Is everything ok?" she asked as he somehow dragged her far away from her new workplace and towards the nearest empty diner.

_Now or never._ Mick thought determinedly as he flashed her a pained smile.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," he watched Gabrielle's smile fade away and he felt guilty again. Mick didn't want her to stop smiling because smiling made her beautiful and it reminded him of Beth or did Beth smiling made him think of Gabrielle?

_Don't chicken out now Mick. _He spoke to himself. _Tell her! It's your only chance. _

"Gabrielle, I-I love you,"

* * *

**Review Response:**

artemidoula: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and I know this is probably not the amount of fluff you want to see between Josef and Gabrielle - for it's too less but there's more to come in the future for the story has yet to end! But do tell me if this is enough to satisfy you for now. :)

**jameni:** wow! such a long review it makes me happy and feel loved! :) Thanks heaps! But that's the plus side of being the author since I know what's going on and you being the reader has to wait for the plot to unfold itself but this chapter should explain the relationship in some way. If it doesn't do tell me. :) And questions help me make the story into something better. So questions and reviews makes me and you happy! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hey! I know this chapter took a while to come out but I really like this chapter. It shows us Gabrielle and Mick's past together.  
Also special shout outs to silverdragon-023, jameni and artemidoula.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Moonlight, sad I know but if I did Moonlight wouldnt have ended and I would have somehow kept Mick and Josef all to myself. :)

* * *

_1984_

Gabrielle Sawyers looked across the bar to Mick St. John who was grinning over at her. They've been travelling together for almost ten years now and finally decided to settle down in the quiet town of Dublin, Georgia. After having each other as the only companion on the road for so long, the two have grown some feelings for each other.

"Mmm, you're not going to have a drink?" Mick asked pressing his lips to her head while holding her close to him. Gabrielle giggled in his arms and twisted her body around to face him, her long lashes fluttering against her pale cheeks.

"No, I'll leave that to you. Has old Gary began retelling his war stories?" she teased gesturing her head over to the old man who was mumbling drunken words to his drunken friends at the table. Mick laughed and nodded sipping his cold beer with an arm around her shoulders. "That's cute," she commented relaxing against his body.

"You ready to call it a night?" Mick asked placing the empty body onto the bar. Gabrielle nodded and took Mick's offered hand. He was always such a gentleman to her. His actions and affections always made her weak in the knees and grin so hopelessly. "Come on sweetheart," he flashed a smile.

The night was humid as the couple walked home with their hands entwined and wide smiles on their faces showing how content they were with each other. Mick didn't know when it had happened but it was during their period of friendship that he had forgotten his love for his first wife and loved the woman beside him. She was easily loved with her sweet smiles and kind nature. There wasn't anyone on their block that had a negative opinion towards Gabrielle.

Behind the walls of their home, Gabrielle pivot around on her heels and pressed her lips to Mick's in a fierce kiss. Mick smiled against her lips and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his excited body. With his enhanced hearing, he heard her moan as his hands ran up and down her back. Gabrielle pulled away from his lips to wrap her legs around his waist, on instinct, Mick's hands came to cup her bottom giving each cheek and squeeze as they continued to kiss like two hormonal teenagers as Mick carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Gabrielle threw her head back in a moan feeling Mick's lips suck on a weak spot on her neck, she felt the familiar tingles between her legs as Mick settle himself between them. She thrust her hips upwards against Mick's straining erection. Mick moaned giving an inhuman growl before throwing the covers over them electing a squeal from Gabrielle before she felt her clothes being ripped.

_1986_

It was their anniversary today, Mick fingered the small box in his pocket as he watched Gabrielle water the plants in her small garden. She had been working on their new house all day. They had moved to Albany, Georgia where it wasn't the safest but everyone kept to themselves as close as possible.

"Gabrielle," Mick sang out as he unlocked their white picket fence that she had always dreamed to have. Gabrielle grinned up at him from her position on the dirty ground. He smiled widely seeing her dirt streaked face as she had been wiping the sweat from her face with her dirt covered hands and forearms. "You're an absolute mess sweetheart," he commented after kissing her quickly.

"But doesn't the garden look so much better?" she asked swinging her arms behind her to emphasise on her hard work. Mick nodded not having much care for the plants but her, "I'll go shower then get dinner ready while you wash up ok?" she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she kissed him quickly before darting into the house.

Mick laughed hearing her singing to herself in the shower albeit it was slightly off tune in some places but he didn't mind in fact, he loved this quirk about her. The day had been ungodly hot, you could see the heat waves radiating off the grey roads, Mick sighed after having a refreshing glass of animal blood that he had prepared. It had been Gabrielle's suggestion for Mick to kill animals and drain their blood to store them in their fridge when Mick needed instead of always going out to feed where he would be more likely to be expulsed. His throat still felt dry after just a glassful of dogs blood, he decided to grab the jug and lifted it to his lips about to toss his head back to drink mouthfuls straight from the jug when Gabrielle shrieked startling him almost dropping the jug.

"Mick! Don't drink all that! Save your stomach for when I'm eating dinner!" she chastised him. Mick pouted but obeyed her placing the blood back into the fridge. Gabrielle smiled nodding and kissed his cheek now dressed in a yellow summer dress. "Go wash up and then we can have our early dinner," she ordered picking out some pots and food from the fridge for herself since Mick couldn't digest food.

Humming to herself, Gabrielle cooked a quick meal for one person. They never interacted with their neighbours like they had back in Dublin. She knew Mick had a few acquaintances from work but she hadn't met them and wasn't sure if she would. "Have you been working on the garden all day?" she heard Mick ask from behind her and jumped slightly from the sudden voice but did not falter in her cooking.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to do. I know you don't like me working and something about the town is dangerous so I preoccupied my time with the garden. How was work?" she asked changing subjects. Mick grunted not wanting to comment to her how tiring or ignorant some people at the factory were. "That bad?" she asked softly placing her dish onto the round table as Mick reheated the jug of blood.

Mick cupped Gabrielle's hands on the table seeing her saddened expression. It made him unhappy and chest tightened when Gabrielle was sad because of him, "It's alright. We've only been here for a few months, I'll get used to it love," he assured her before the microwave signalled off. "Come on, let's have dinner. I have a surprise for you," Gabrielle giggled and nodded as she ate with Mick watching her chew and swallow. The conversation flowed again as they discussed her garden, Gabrielle knew Mick didn't know anything about plants but it made her knees weak to know he cared for her enough to endure her rant.

After their early dinner, Mick sat at the kitchen table watching Gabrielle wash the dishes in their sink. This image was what he had dreamed about with his first wife but she didn't matter anymore, now he had Gabrielle. His fingers clenched tightly around the box resting in his pants pocket. "Gabrielle?" he asked standing beside her and slipping the box out from. She turned to face him her hands still running under the warm water.

Mick knelt down on one knee the customary action of asking a woman to be a wife, his hands opened the box to reveal a decent sized diamond ring that glittered against the dying rays of the sun. Gabrielle gasped dropping the plate with a clatter in the sink but not breaking it, "Gabrielle, we've been through so much and I love you so much." His eyes met her and he could see them filling with tears already, "Will you Gabrielle Swayers give me the honour and become my wife?"

_1987_

Gabrielle didn't know how it happened but she felt different towards Mick. Every time he kissed her or showed her affections between a man and a woman who were not related, she felt uneasy, she felt her stomach clench in horror and she just wanted to throw up. Gabrielle didn't have the heart to tell Mick who seemed to love her so much, he had been there for her when she was so lost and lonely and loved her with all his might. She couldn't do that to him to leave him like that.

She looked at the glittering diamond on her finger and sighed almost sadly. This wasn't how it supposed to be. She had loved Mick. She had loved him with all her heart but what had changed? Why was she such a selfish bitch? Gabrielle wanted to scream and cry for hurting such a wonderful man but she didn't know why she couldn't.

_Heartless bitch._ She cursed herself.

"Gabrielle?" Mick's voice startled her as she was so deep in her worries. He had noticed her acting different but did not question further. "Is something the matter?" Mick watched as the tears streaked down her face. He quickly wiped them away but no matter how he tried the tears continued to fall and somehow he knew this was it. This was the end of their love.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Mick." She apologised looking into his sad eyes and sobbed loudly. Mick nodded and held her close as she cried against his shoulder. There was nothing he could do but hold her and admit that this was the end of their relationship as man and woman. "I-I-I did love you Mick," she sobbed to him pulling away from his shoulder. Mick nodded smiling sadly. "I don't know how it happened Mick. I'm so heartless, I'm the worst person on earth," she cried again.

Mick just smiles at her and stroke her hair resting his cheek against her hair. "It's ok Gabrielle," he whispered but his voice didn't come out strong it wavered and Gabrielle cried harder knowing how she was breaking him apart. "Shhh, it's ok," he whispered to assure her and himself. His closed his eyes tightly not wanting the memories how her smiling and their bodies pressed against each other late at night to disappear. "I'll live," he tried to joke.

"You hate me don't you Mick?" she asked quietly after her sobs were controlled. Mick shook his head whispering to her that he never could hate her. He loved her too much, "I love you too Mick but not the same as before," he nodded knowing it was the best he could get now, "I-I-I know you'll find somewhere so much better than me," she assured him giving a weak smile before wiping her cheeks and kissed his cheek.

Mick felt like it was the last time they would be able to hold each other like this. He felt as if he had lost her forever.

Her fingers played with the ring, she slowly slipped it from her fingers but Mick shook his head his hand stopping her from taking it off her finger. "Keep it," he said slipping the ring back onto her finger where he knew it belonged. "As a memory of me," he flashed her a strain smile as she nodded slowly eyes watering again, "Don't cry," he pleaded knowing he couldn't take it anymore.

Mick stood up wanting to run away for a while from this hurtful place, "Mick?" her voice broken and hoarse from crying. Mick turned around as his fingers lingered on the door, "where are you going?" she asked voice on the borderline of hysteria. Call her selfish but Gabrielle wasn't perfect, she was afraid people would abandon her. Even if she just broke Mick's heart with a quick slash of a knife she didn't want Mick to leave her sitting along in the house. "Don't go, please," she pleaded.

Mick smiled down at her appearing before her with his vampiric speed, "I'm not going anywhere I just need to do something," he answered kissing her head before disappearing into the night.

Gabrielle sat alone in the empty dark house; with Mick gone it felt like her soul had left. She didn't love him like a lover anymore but Mick was someone special to her heart. She loved him on a different level not of a lover but as a best friend as her other half.

_1988_

That night in 1987 had been many of the nights where Mick and Gabrielle for the first time in 7 years to sleep in separate rooms. Their relationship became strain. Mick couldn't handle with the fact that they were now friends that he could feel her lips against his or how her body became jelly in his arms. He missed it; he missed just being able to hold her close.

They ate or in Mick's case drank their meal at separate time of the day, when Mick returned home from work; Gabrielle was asleep in her room. Mick sighed, he had taken the day off and was secretly watching Gabrielle play with the puppy he had bought her a few months back in an attempt to pretend things were ok. Gabrielle had loved the white ball of fluff like it was her own child. Mick turned away from the scene and went to hunt for blood.

That night, Gabrielle waited for Mick to come back home. She sat in the darkness of the house only being lit by the moon but knew Mick would be able to see her. The door opened and she snapped her eyes over there; making eye contact with Mick who looked away unable to meet her gaze because it brought back too many memories he only wished were happening.

"Mick, we need to talk," she said seriously throwing newspaper clippings at his feet. Mick looked down at it and sighed closing his eyes in shame. He hadn't been able to handle the ache in his chest and the thirst that seemed to burn so much in his throat. "Why?" she asked tears feeling her eyes.

"I can't help it. You left me!" he finally exploded as Gabrielle jumped back in fright never having Mick's anger directed to her. "You told me you don't love me anymore and expect everything to just be the same between us!" he shouted at her startling the puppy awake that barked and growled at Mick for making his master sad ad frightened. "Shut up!" he hissed at the dog who whined and hid behind Gabrielle's legs.

"That doesn't mean you go and kill all those people!" Gabrielle screamed back at him feeling angry at Pongo who was only trying to protect her. "You murdered innocent people Mick! You gave Albany front page headlines! Murder Capital of America!" she screamed at him wanting to throw furniture at the man before her. Tears streaked down her face in anger.

Mick growled at her but said nothing else and left her behind crying alone in the house where Mick proposed to her, where Gabrielle broke his heart.

That night in 1988, Gabrielle and Mick didn't see each other for five years, Gabrielle sold the house and everything she owned saved for some clothes and Pongo. She moved away and began to make money. It wasn't until 1994 when Gabrielle and Mick bumped into each other and decided to mend their broken friendship. It was awkward and often hurt both parties to stare at each other but time helped healed that wound to some extent.

* * *

**Review Response:**

**artemidoula:** Oh I love you, :) thank you for the long review. I try my best to play the characters as close as the series. And I know this chapter has no Gabrielle and Josef fluff or them together but I wanted readers to know more about Gabrielle and Mick - at least a bit more about their past. I'm glad you love the relation with Gabrielle and Josef that I have created. :)

**jameni:** Holy Cow Poo! That is such a long review! Wow! It made me smile reading it! Thanks so much! :) Yeah I know Mick and Gabrielle are both dancing around each other but I hope it's clearer on how Gabrielle feels towards Mick in this chapter. Mick does love Gabrielle, he fell in love with her but he isn't sure if he loves Beth because she remind him of Gabrielle or because he is in love with Beth. As for Beth, she will have a bigger role in the story but I just wanted to make clearer of the relationship with Mick and Gabrielle and Gabrielle and Josef before going to Beth and the friendship that will happen with Beth and Gabrielle.

* * *

**Reviews = Love**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey! Here's another chapter but before that I would like to thank Samoka, xWicked Soulx and Corrupt Blossom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Moonlight but my OCs.

* * *

Gabrielle almost laughed out loud. _This just had to be a joke_. She refused to believe it was the truth. She had seen Mick and he had seemed so in love with Beth. Maybe this was some sort of plan where he tried to pry the secret from her. _It has to be_. She nodded to herself forgetting that Mick was sitting in front of her waiting for some sort of reply to his ridiculous confession.

But Mick was so serious, there was no change in his firm lips and his wide eyes staring back at her watching her face intently. So she finally broke.

"No...no you don't Mick. You're mistaken," she told him softly as though she was speaking to a child that just did something bad.

Mick shook his head, "No, I know I love you. I've always love you Gabrielle," Mick reached across the table for her hand but she flinched and pulled away from him. Mick saddened. His heart broke and he wanted to shake her violently to tell her he always and will always love her no matter what.

"Mick...you love Beth," she cracked. Her voice wavered unable to hold the same confident before. She was so confused. Hadn't it been clear to the both of them that they were and would always remain as friends? That their relationship in the past was simply, in the past? Apparently it was clear to her but not to him, oh no, not to Mick St. John.

"I...I don't know but I know I love you. She was there when you weren't, she reminded me of you with her spirit, her determined spirit that was so much like you," Mick explained leaving a few details out. He wanted to grovel at her feet now, pleaded for her to love him back but he couldn't.

"Don't do this Mick, you don't love me in that way anymore. You love Beth," she forced the words out slowly. She wanted to scream at him, hit him with all her might for him to wake up from whatever world he conjured up. She didn't love him like that anymore. She didn't see him as a lover like she had; he was her friend, her brother because the night he walked out of that door, leaving her alone and broken, she had forced her heart to forget such feelings with Mick St. John; her best friend.

But here he was, confessing his supposed undying love to her, something that seemed to be from a fairytale. It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I know what I feel Gabrielle," he almost snapped at her. Mick narrowed his eyes at her, his throat burned for the taste of blood and he almost snapped when Gabrielle gave him a look. She was questioning him, her eyes narrowed as her body leaned back against the chair.

"Do you really?" she asked almost laughing with disbelief, "Do you really know what you feel?" she asked again. Mick hesitated and that was all Gabrielle needed to continue, "Mick you married a woman who turned you into something you hated Mick then there was you and me, you're just confused because I'm still in your life,"

Mick laughed hollowly. It was like he knew what she was saying was the truth but he wanted to deny it. He wanted to believe that he knew what he was feeling, who he really was in love with. _Admit it Mick._ She thought trying with all her might to send him that silent message knowing there was no way he could receive it but she tried.

"You...you're wrong, I love you. I'm _in_ love with you," Mick refused to admit to her words. Gabrielle smiled sadly.

"What about Beth? Didn't you confess your love to her just days ago?" she asked hopeful that he would open his eyes to the truth that she was laying out for him. _His just confused. He doesn't love me like that anymore. _she believed that Mick was just confused because of his lack in the love department. He didn't answer her just stare at the table seeming to be interested in the carved writing and cracking surface. "Mick, tell me how you feel about Beth," her voice sounded so serious so desperate for him to answer her but he didn't know how to. He was so confused now. This wasn't how he imagined things to be. She was supposed to tell him that she felt the same and together they would run away.

"Beth..." her name left a sweet taste in his mouth. His dead heart have a thump like just her name made him feel more human, "Beth...makes me angry, happy and worry all at once," he confessed looking away from the table and up to the tear filled eyes of Gabrielle. The sweet taste in his mouth vanished leaving only a bitter feeling. He had hated when Gabrielle cried and he still does. Mick closed his eyes remembering how he smiled when Beth was around and talking to him when he was lost in the moment with just the two of them but often he would pull away quickly. He hated what he had become and wouldn't wish for Beth to condemn herself for him. "She's a beautiful woman. Her soft skin. Her silky locks. Her sweet spirit..."

Gabrielle watched Mick as his eyes closed, his eyes moving frantically beneath those lids. _He was remembering_. She thought watching as her best friend remembers moments he had with Beth, with the woman he really loved. _He's just confused. _She sadly thought the tears wanting to fall down her cheeks _this is so wrong. Why now? Why had he confessed now? After so long apart...I've moved on._ If he had told her he loved her years before she would have readily accepted it but now...her heart didn't belong to Mick anymore. No, she found someone who made her skin tingle and her heart race.

"She had reminded me of you but no one could compare to you Gabrielle. Beth has such a beautiful smile, she walks so confidently and she's so stubborn," he gave a short chuckle as Gabrielle smiled softly to him, "even when I warned her to stay away she continued to move forward to me," Mick smiled remembering the first time they kissed. The smell of her was so over whelming to him, he could still smell it now.

His eyes snapped open to stare deeply into Gabrielle's, "I love her. I really do love her," Gabrielle nodded with a wide smile on her face. "But..."

Gabrielle slowly reached across the table and held Mick's hand. Her fingers locked across his palm and she gave it a squeeze, "You may have befriended her because she reminded you of me but...you felt a strong connection to her and continued to see her and slowly you really did forget about me and fell in love with her" she tried to explain for her confused friend to see clearly.

Mick sighed feeling so tired from his emotional rollercoaster. He knew she was right but somewhere in his un-beating heart he didn't want to let Gabrielle go because they had memories that he knows Beth would not be able to replace. They had been together far too long for him to forget her and replace those sweet memories with him and Beth. He still loved Gabrielle but whether it was as a friend or lover, only time can tell now.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle," Mick apologised as Gabrielle smiled and nodded accepting it, "I...you're right, I was confused with my feelings but...I still love you," she gave his hand another squeeze.

"I know and I love you Mick but I don't love you like a lover, you know that right?" Mick smiled sadly and nodded. He knew that for a long time now but refused to believe it. "And you know that even if you love Beth, it doesn't mean I wouldn't be in your life. You're my best friend Mick, I'll always be here for you," she confessed smiling and rubbing her thumb across his palm to comfort him.

Mick gave a nervous chuckle, "I know now. I've been denying the fact that I am in love with Beth because I didn't want to believe that you didn't hold my heart anymore," Mick stared into those beautiful chocolate eyes almost like his last time of seeing them, "I know I'm selfish...I wanted you and I wanted Beth and that's unfair for Beth because she doesn't know...about what really happened with us," Gabrielle froze but Mick ignored that and continued, "And I will tell her the truth, everything about us, about what's going on and how much I really love her and not you,"

Somehow Gabrielle hoped what he just said to her wasn't really something he was saying to make himself believe. She hoped that it was what he really felt. "Good...you'll always be my best friend Mick," she added and emphasised that that was all he would play in her life now. Their moment was over, long over.

"I know just like I'll always love you," she nodded hesitantly but Mick continued to smile. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His feelings more clear. He understood now. He didn't love Gabrielle like he was in love with Beth. He had just wanted to hold the thought of loving Gabrielle in his mind because they had so much together. He was in love with Beth now. He had to tell Beth the truth; the reason why he was hesitate in their relationship besides the fact that he hated his vampiric self.

Gabrielle's phone rang breaking whatever thoughts the two **friends** had. She smiled apologetically at Mick glancing at the caller quickly to see it was Josef and her cheeks flush as her grin widened. Mick felt saddened by the fact his _friend's_ heart began to beat faster, "Josef's calling," and then he understood, he finally noticed the same signs that she had when they were dating – engaged, the way her eyes lit up when she said Josef's name but he couldn't go back down that lane.

_No...it's the past now_ he tried to willed his mind to Beth and it worked for a few seconds before Gabrielle's laughter broke his concentration. _Beth..._he thought picturing her face and smile in his head and he smiled. The sadness he felt before lifted away slowly. Because now he knew who he was in love with and because now, he had Beth to heal his heart and make new memories that would go along with the memories he had with Gabrielle. _Happy memories._ Memories he would always remember and knew she would too.

* * *

**Review Response:**

**artemidouia:** Thanks for the review! Hope this chapter is to your liking. :)**  
**


End file.
